Develop or define a protocol or series of protocols using the Salmonella strains of Ames for detection of the mutagenicity of substances which require anaerobic or reductive metabolism for activation. The developed protocol(s) should be readily adaptable to a standard Salmonella mutagenicity testing laboratory. The protocol(s) will be demonstrated with a number of dissimilar substances requiring activation under anaerobic/reductive conditions. The results obtained under anaerobic/reduction conditions will be compared with results on the same chemicals using standardaerobic protocols.